eotmuxfandomcom-20200213-history
Global Commands
@desc ; Syntax:@desc me=Stuff goes here. ; Usage:This is to set a description on yourself that people see when they look at you. Look Notification ; Syntax:@adesc me=<< %n just looked at me! >> ; Usage:This will display a message when someone looks at you. The %n will be replaced with the person's name, everything else can be changed however you like. +Finger ; Syntax : +finger PLAYER ; Usage : Lists all the finger data for that player. '+finger me' is a valid entry. See also +help +finger-setup. +finger Notification ; Syntax:&afinger me=<< %n just +fingered me! >> ; Usage:This will display a message when someone +fingers you. The %n will be replaced with the person's name, everything else can be changed however you like. +info ; Syntax : +info PLAYER ; Usage : Lists the information stored in that player's info. Good for things like phobias, merits/flaws, etc. : Just +info returns your own info. To set info on yourself, set it as an attribute &INFO-. General info can be seen by anyone. More specific info is set in the same way, except you use who should be able to see it instead of 'general'. Possible things to use are: race, factions, clans, tribes, and traditions. ; Example:&info-general me=A wandering bum, usually seen in the dirtier parts of the streets. +Selfboot ; Syntax : +selfboot ; Usage : Boots all extraneous instances of the player, usually hanging around after a sudden network disconnect or failure. +Where ; Syntax : +where or +who ; Usage : Outputs the locations of all the players currently online. The two commands have slightly different output formatting, but are functionally equivalent. WHO ; Syntax:WHO ; Usage:Outputs the list of currently connected players sorted by login time, as well as displaying their (optional) "@doing" message. @doing ; Syntax:@doing me=Blah blah blah ; Usage:Places a short message on you which is displayed by the WHO command. Jobs System Also see +jhelp player. Comsys ; @clist:Lists all available chat channels. ; comlist:Lists all chat channels that you are currently on. Adding a Channel ; Syntax:addcom = ; Usage:This command adds you to the indicated chat channel. Please note that the channel's name is case sensitive (thus, 'public' and 'Public' are different). The indicated alias is what you type to speak on that channel (i.e. pub Hello all!). Setting a Title ; Syntax:comtitle = ; Usage:Adds a title in front of your name when speaking on the indicated chat channel. @mail ; Syntax:@mail = ; Usage:This begins a message to the indicated list of players (separated by spaces) with the indicated Subject. To add text to the body of the message, type each line prefaced by a dash (-). ; Example:@mail Izanami Shinnyo=Test! : -This is a test! : @mail/send ; Note:For names with spaces, simply enclose the entire name in quotes (i.e. "Ashen Dawn"). Alternatively, use the character's alias. You can use @mail/proof to review a message before you send it, and use @mail/abort to throw out an unsent message. More information can be found in help @mail on the game. Client Support If you're using SimpleMU, the client has a built-in mail utility (other clients may as well, this has not been checked as of this time). # Hit the icon on SimpleMU's toolbar that looks like a mailbox. # Fill in the fields as necessary. #* Keep in mind the name-fields are space separated, just like if you were filling in @mail normally. # Make sure "mail format" is set to MUX. # ??? # PROFIT! Commands on connection You can set a series of commands to be run automatically when you log into the game. This is useful for checking for new mail or unread bulletin board posts. ; Syntax:@aconnect me= The list of commands is separated by semicolons (;). ; Example:@aconnect me=@mail;+bbscan;@doing I whip my HURR back 'n' forth Please be conscientious when designing your aconnect. Spamming people with pages or poses upon connect is regarded as poor manners at best, and can become disruptive (especially in the case of net-dropouts and reconnects). Color The MUX is capable of displaying colored text, with the right code. First of all, you will need to set yourself able to see the color. * @set me=ansi will enable basic color functionality. * @set me=color256 allows you to see a full 256 color palette. If ANSI is set but COLOR256 is not, your client will map "non-standard" colors to the closest equivalent. See help ansi codes on the game for full details. ; Note:Some clients behave differently than others when parsing color codes, sometimes drastically. When in doubt, test first! Category:Reference